Dinner Guests
by carpfish
Summary: An impromptu visit from three brothers on the evening of a particularly special day. Belated White day drabble. Miyaji x Reader.


**Word count:** 899

**Miyaji Ryuunosuke x Reader**

**Belated White Day drabble**

* * *

><p>It's early evening, about 7 pm, and you're starting to wonder if you should go get some food. Classes were draining today, and you've been busy concentrating on work and other obligations for an hour or two. Your stomach hasn't growled yet, but you can't help but feel a slightly hollowness in your stomach. Maybe you should get some food, but there's not much in the fridge. The apartment is empty, and you really don't feel like going out and buying groceries, so you'll probably just end up ordering take-outs.<p>

You are started from your thinking by the sound of incessant knocking on the front door. Wondering who would make a house call at this time, you curiously go over to greet the visitor, and are subsequently surprised by the sight of an exuberant little boy. "Nee-chan!" He yells, noticeably overjoyed at being able to see you with a brought thousand-watt smile on his features.

You're slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of your boyfriend's younger brother at your doorstep. Your first instinct is look around and see if there's anyone else with him. Surely neither of his brothers would allow a kid like this to wander around, right? Your suspicions are confirmed when another sandy-haired male swings around the corner in a confident stride with a cool smile on his face.

"Oi, Taiga, no need to get so excited," Yousuke calls with a small laugh, as he quickly crosses the space between him and your doorway. As soon as he's close enough, he flashes a smile in your direction, greeting you with a short, "Yo~". He leans down and drapes an arm over his youngest brother to calm him down. "How're you doing?" He asks you amiably, and extends a heart-shaped box with a light pink ribbon tied around it towards you. "Happy White Day!"

You can't help but raise an eyebrow at this sudden act. "Thanks," you respond awkwardly, taking the box, before realizing the occasion. White Day, of course. How could you have forgotten and passed up this rare chance to procure more free food? But you're still not quite satisfied with this conclusion. "So what're you doing here, Yousuke?" You ask, smirking in amusement.

"Ryuu-ni forgot that it was White Day." The answer flies out of Taiga's mouth faster than a bullet, bluntly honest as children are. You can't help but give a chuckle at this response, not very surprised. It's very much like the boyfriend in question to do such a thing. At that point, Yousuke adds his two cents to the explanation.

"I was fed up at my younger brother's stupidity, and decided to drag him out here to visit you. We just shut the lift in his face, so I imagine that he's running up the stairs, or waiting for the next lift to come right now," He tells you with a casual shrug. "Really, it's a miracle how he managed to get a girlfriend like you in the first place. You sure you fell for the right Miyaji?" He teases with a wink.

There's a shout of alarm and the sound of more running, before finally, your boyfriend appears within view. "Yousuke!" He shouts in warning, an irritated expression on her face. You wonder if his older brother just gave away the gift that he'd intended to give to you himself. Oh well, as long as it ends up at the same recipient, you think with a laugh.

It isn't until Ryuunosuke stands before you, his face slightly red though you can't tell whether it's from embarrassment or from running, that the hilarity of the entire situation is absorbed. You immediately burst into peals of laughter, clutching your stomach and bending over at the force of your amusement. His eyes widen in alarm and his mouth opens, no doubt to apologise for forgetting, but you hold up a hand to silence him until your hysterics die down.

"It's alright, I forgot all about White Day too," you tell him once you've recovered, and you see his shoulders relax slightly. "But you'll have to make it up to me of course. I mean, it was your wonderful brothers that brought me chocolates after all. You've given me nothing."

Ryuunosuke's expression twists into a combination of embarrassment and amusement. "Alright, alright," He consents with an exasperated sigh, muttering something about annoying siblings under his breath that causes Yousuke to smirk as he pretends not to hear and Taiga to burst into whining complaints about "Ryuu-ni being mean".

You shake your head at their antics before looking up at them with a smile. Your evening's certainly gotten a lot livelier. "Well, since you're here, why don't you come in? I was just about to order pizza," You tell them, and in that one small gesture, you realize that you've allowed demons within your sanctum. Taiga explodes in excitement and rushes in at top speed, laughing as he flops onto your couch before Yousuke quickly excuses himself to the bathroom, dragging his youngest brother along with him with an absentminded comment to the middle brother about remembering to use protection.

Ryuunosuke blushes scarlet at his older brother's reminder, before settling himself onto the defiled couch. "Sorry about this," He sighs, rubbing his temples in aggravation. You simply put a hand to your mouth and giggle.

"It's alright. At least I have company for dinner tonight."


End file.
